It is known that chloroalkylsilanes, especially 2-chloroethylsilanes, also known as beta-chloroethylsilane, can be prepared by reacting vinylchlorosilanes with hydrogen chloride in the presence of a catalyst. Such a method is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,690 to Seiler et al, in which a vinyltrichlorosilane is reacted with hydrogen chloride at a temperature of from 30.degree. to 65.degree. C. and at a pressure of from 740-790 mm Hg in the presence of from 1.0 to 15 percent by weight based on the weight of the vinyltrichlorosilane of a Lewis acid catalyst.
Compared to methods known heretofore, the method of the present invention has certain advantages. For example, smaller amounts of catalyst are required and essentially quantitative yields are obtained. Moreover, the method may be performed at pressures below atmospheric pressure so that it is no longer necessary to provide for the removal of excess hydrogen chloride. Furthermore, it is considerably easier to obtain 2-chloroethylsilane free of impurities.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing chloroalkylsilanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing 2-chloroethylsilane. Still another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing 2-chloroethylsilane in essentially quantitative yields. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing essentially pure 2-chloroethylsilane.